


Somewhere

by stranded_star



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranded_star/pseuds/stranded_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~He breathes her in, and she is so much sweeter than the taste of the lonely sea.~ </p><p>AU drabble in which Percy accepted the gods' offer of immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ~ss

_Somewhere_. Somewhere in the sunlight lies her neck, lost amid white-gold whorls. Delicate nose soft against the crook of his elbow, her cold foot fits into the slit between his calves, curve of her breast just visible under duck-yellow sheets. He's lost inside every part of her, and this is all he needs, this mixture of Annabeth and Elysium and sweet teenage love.

Her _toobig_ mouth opens in a pink kitten yawn, and he sees her teeth like pearls and he catches the memory in his mind as her chest rises and falls like the _lonelydistant_ tide calling him home.


End file.
